1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to finials for lamp shades, and is more particularly concerned with a finial having a suspended ornament.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to mount a harp on a lamp, the harp supporting a lamp shade. To secure the shade to the harp, the harp is typically provided with a threaded stud, and a finial is threadedly engaged with the stud, both to hold the shade in position and to provide an ornament at the top of the shade.
One conventional form of lamp shade includes a plurality of radially extending wires generally at the top of the shade, the wires supporting a washer centrally of the shade. The wires usually extend substantially horizontally, so the finial is at the top of the shade, and the ornament is easily visible. In some shades, however, the radially extending wires are directed downwardly, below the horizontal, so the centrally placed washer is below the upper end of the shade. With such shades, one generally uses only a cap nut or the like to secure the shade in place. The use of an ornamental finial tends to be of no value because the ornament would be obscured by the shade.
If one insist on a decorative finial, one might use one or more "shade lifters" fixed to the stud on the harp, the shade lifters then receiving an ornamental finial. The long extension of the shade lifters, however, tends to be somewhat visible, and the finial is not particularly stable. Thus, there is no truly satisfactory system for adding an ornamental finial to the lamp shade having downwardly extending wires.